With the rapid development of mobile communications industry, the mobile phone has become an indispensable tool in daily work and life of more and more consumers, and the subscriber identification module card (SIM) of a mobile phone is a plastic card loaded with an IC chip and it has functions such as recording individual user numbers and address book, and one mobile phone can be used by multiple users by replacing the SIM card.
Typical SIM card structures comprise fixed-type, flip-type and self-lock-type.
A user who uses the fixed-type SIM card structure needs to use a finger push in and pull out the SIM card, and the mobile phone itself has no fixing structure for SIM card, and a surrounding structure is needed to restrict and fix the position of the SIM card. A mobile phone with the flip-type SIM card structure must remain space for flipping above the SIM card, which has certain restrictions on the layout, location and structure. The self-lock-type SIM card structure is relatively convenient to be used but it has high cost. The drawer-type SIM card structure combines advantages of the fixed-type and the self-lock-type, thus it is widely used.
A conventional drawer-type SIM card structure typically comprise one containing means, relatively slidably mounted in the interior of a housing for carrying a SIM card, the SIM card is electrically connected to a connector in the containing means, and when the containing means slides out from the interior of the housing, the SIM card is disconnected from the connector, and in this process, the connector may not be fully powered off and be still working, at this moment the information in the SIM card can be destroyed due to a sudden disconnection of the SIM card from the connector; meanwhile the abovementioned drawer-type SIM card structure is relatively complex, and it is relatively inconvenient for a user to use.